howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
A View to a Skrill, Part 2
}} "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" is the eleventh episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It aired on December 5, 2013 on Cartoon Network. It is preceded by "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" and is succeeded by "The Flight Stuff". Overview Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Hiccup and Toothless have been searching for the Twins for hours with no luck, they return to the Academy at night, and meet Fishlegs, who asks Hiccup if they found the Twins. All the other Riders have given up their search due to intense exhaustion from their dragons, but Hiccup decides to continue searching, Fishlegs wants to help them but Hiccup tells him to let his dragon rest too, and he flies off alone. During their searching, Hiccup realizes that the Twins might be after the Skrill. if they find the Skrill, they'll find the Twins. However, their flying becomes difficult as they are unable to avoid the lightning strikes from a storm, due to the fact that they wear a lot of metal, it easily gets electrocuted. Hiccup and Toothless fly towards a clearing away from the storm. And they are forced to land on Outcast Island to wait out the storm. As soon as they land, they begin to spy on the Outcasts and are suddenly joined by the Twins. Ruffnut informs Hiccup that they saw Alvin take the Skrill, so they decided to follow Alvin. Hiccup and the Twins continue to spy on the Outcasts, they see the Skrill being taken out and tied up. Hiccup then spots the Berserkers with Dagur and Alvin and assumes an alliance will be formed with the Skrill in their hands. From the Outcast Arena, Dagur joyfully takes a closer look at the Skrill. Mildew then barges in saying that the dragon is no good and does not believe Dagur's belief that the Skrill draws its power from lightning, but he is quickly proven wrong when the Skrill harness energy from the lightning and strikes Mildew, causing him to be unable to speak an appropriate language which pleases Dagur. Dagur promises the Skrill that he'll be free of striking anyone he or Dagur likes, but before he does, Alvin reminds him that he needs to fulfill the terms of their agreement. Alvin needs Dagur's fleet and his knowledge of the Skrill to occupy Berk, and once they do he'll then 'dispose' of Dagur. Hiccup assigns Tuffnut to sneak in and spy on the Outcasts and Berserkers plans. Tuffnut makes a terrible approach and is spotted by an Outcast guard and is quickly into suspicion, luckily, Tuffnut manages to fool the Outcast by pretending to be a Berserker officer named Buffnut, the Outcast guard quickly gives Tuffnut the directions where Alvin and Dagur are negotiating. At Alvin's throne room, negotiations for the Berserkers and Outcasts invasion of Berk drag on, as Alvin does not agree with Dagur playing a leading role at the invasion with the Skrill, with the Outcasts playing a supporting role. Alvin wants his army to take Berk themselves first and only then can Dagur take the Skrill, Dagur quickly agrees and Alvin leaves speechless. Dagur, once having the Skrill, intends also too 'dispose' of Alvin, while talking, he is irritated by Tuffnut smacking his food. Dagur questions who Tuffnut who he is and what's he doing on the buffet table, he is surprised that Tuffnut is one of them but he demands him to tell his poem, as his reason of smacking food, and if he likes it he will not cut Tuffnut's legs off. Tuffnut's improvised poem satisfies Dagur and allows him to keep his legs and even treats all of having some food from the buffet. Mildew walks in to get some food and quickly recognizes Tuffnut, though he is unable to warn Dagur and Alvin due to being still unable to speak English. In quick thinking, Tuffnut beats him while composing a comedic song to the Berserkers and Outcast. Hours later, Tuffnut informs what he learned from the negotiations of Dagur and Alvin that they are going to attack with both fleets along with the Skrill, but Alvin will only give the Skrill to Dagur once they conquer Berk. Hiccup sees this an opportunity that once they free the Skrill, alliances with Dagur and Alvin will shatter and the planned invasion will fade. Hiccup orders Tuffnut to distract the guards from the Arena, so that Hiccup and Toothless can free the Skrill. Moments later, Hiccup sees the guards already knocked unconscious and assumes Tuff did it quickly, but actually Tuffnut is goofing around with the Outcasts, and he later realizes that he hasn't done his objective. Tuffnut meets up with Hiccup, who sees the Skrill is gone in his cage and tells him doing a good job with the guards. Hiccup realizes someone has taken the Skrill, then Outcasts guards later discover the Skrill's disappearance and alerts Alvin. Hiccup tells Tuff to join Ruffnut while he continues to find out who took the Skrill. Moments later, Dagur and his men are seen fleeing but are stop by Alvin, it is revealed that Dagur has broken the terms of their agreement has taken the Skrill and already tamed it. Betrayed, Alvin lashes out and jumps in on Dagur's ship intending to kill him, Alvin gains the upper hand in their combat but Dagur grabs the Skrill's ropes and uses it to aim at Alvin. Alvin retreats to the ocean, but not before Dagur lets the Skrill blast lightning into the ocean and erupts with lightning, and Alvin is presumed to have been killed. With their leader gone, Savage and the Outcasts surrenders to Dagur and pledge their loyalty to him. Hiccup and Toothless fall back to come up with another plan. Hours later, both fleets are ready for their invasion, but Hiccup and Toothless shows up and challenges Dagur to come after them, Savage tries to convince Dagur to not go after him as they have the advantage to destroy them at Berk, but Dagur ignores him and goes after them with the Skrill. Dagur and his Skrill attack Hiccup and Toothless relentlessly, but as Dagur lands on a wet cliff, Toothless attacks them and the Skrill fires back also, the lightning at its blast begins to fly down towards Dagur and he is painfully electrocuted. Dagur might be knocked down, but Hiccup has to face the freed Skrill. The Skrill chases Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup directs Toothless towards a huge iceberg, they are almost crushed to death by a massive shattered block of ice broken by the Skrill, but they barely manage to dodge it and heads toward an opening into the iceberg. The Skrill continues to pursue them, but when Hiccup and Toothless momentarily lose him, the Skrill spots them and charges head on, but is fooled that it was only a reflected image by the ice and the Skrill is knocked out unconscious. Hiccup and Toothless meet up with the Twins outside and they spark an explosion in a trench in the iceberg causing the ice inside to shatter and water to fill inside and eventually freeze along with the Skrill once again buried in ice, trap inside for another long period of time. Hiccup and the Twins did another job well done and head back home. Meanwhile, Savage informs Dagur that search parties to find Hiccup and the Skrill have failed, causing Dagur to respond in complete anger by putting a knife in a picture of a Night Fury. Errors *When Dagur says the line, "Anyone, I'' want," his sword is missing. *The ropes tied to the Skrill's wings disappear. **They might have been incinerated when the Skrill channeled its lightning through Dagur. Trivia *This is the first time Tuffnut sings the "Hooligan Tribe" song, parodied from the song "Buffalo Gals"- ::''Hooligan Tribe won't you come out tonight ::Come out tonight,' 'come out tonight ::Hooligan Tribe won't you come out tonight ::And dance by the light of the moon. ::Oh by the light of the moon! ::Oh by the light of the moon! ::Be sure to use your fork and knife ::And also use your spoon. Hey! *This is the first episode to be the second of two-parts that do not have a narration of the previous episode. *Even though Tuffnut has left, he hasn't formally told Dagur that he lived at Berk, so it's possible that Dagur still believes that "Buffnut" was still a Berserker. **However, this was proved untrue in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". *Tuffnut shows an apparent skill in pretending and lying as he as able to trick Dagur into believing he was part of his army, and even more for Dagur to like him. *This is the first time that neither Astrid nor Snotlout and their respective dragons appear but they are mentioned by Hiccup as sleeping. *The title of the episode is a pun to the James Bond film View to a Kill. *This is the second time where Hiccup only has the Twins to help him, the first being in "Zippleback Down". *When Dagur was fighting with Alvin, he did not take out his sword when Alvin threw away his axes. *When the Skrill was refrozen, it is in exactly the same position as it was when they first found it in the ice. **This is likely to save production time. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (antagonist) *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous (antagonist) *Paul Rugg as Savage (antagonist) *Stephen Root as Mildew (antagonist) *Brook Chalmers as Vorg (antagonist) Dragons *Toothless *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Frozen Skrill Dragon Species *Night Fury *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Skrill Locations *Barbaric Archipelago **Isle of Berk ***Berk Dragon Training Academy **Unnamed Island Objects *Berserker weapons *Dagur's armada *Dagur's helmet *Hiccup's prosthetic leg *Hiccup's shield *Saddles **Toothless' saddle and tail fin *Outcast ships References * Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Media